


(SJ翔潤) 涓滴［18禁］

by richmilkcandy



Series: 一體兩面 [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: （18禁）SJ翔潤 （請注意）架空，歌曲衍生。一句話簡介：以理智談情，用身體說愛。衍生自いのちの最後のひとしずく（KinKi Kids，K album，2011）看歌知劇情，平行篇。





	(SJ翔潤) 涓滴［18禁］

　　

　　

　　他對他，大概已藥石罔靈。

　　

　　櫻井拿著報紙，注意力卻絲毫不在那堆密密麻麻的灰黑小字上。松本低頭看著書，眼瞼低垂，纖長濃密的睫毛輕輕抖顫，白晢而飽滿的面頰像是在期待一個吻，純粹的、透明的吻。松本怱爾掀過一頁書，細碎的聲音把櫻井驚醒了，連忙收起自己的視線，掩飾似的用指尖揉揉額前的髮絲，低頭翻出手機傳了個短訊——「拍攝後，見面嗎？」

　　然後櫻井摺好手上標題聳動印著五人照片的報章，走出了準備室。

　　*

　　櫻井總是用力地保留著想珍藏的一切，像有奶奶味道的小被子、曾踏足之地的雪景球、和松本在澀谷一起拍的大頭貼、松本倚在自己肩上的重量、松本天真坦然地說著喜歡最喜歡翔君的語調，還有，松本中學畢業當日，櫻井在松本房間，倚著窗目送過的，松本逐漸遠離的背影。

　　可是世事萬物總是留不住的，小被子會破，雪景球會漏。少年時松本一次又一次說喜歡最喜歡，自己不知所云地問過：「喜歡還是愛？」一邊流露著期待的眼神；假裝不耐煩地講過：「好啦你真煩欸。」又搭著松本的肩把雪糕餵到他唇邊；故意端起成熟大人的模樣低聲回過：「嗯，我知道。」然後忍不住舔舐對方的耳垂。不知何時開始，櫻井再沒有聽到松本說喜歡了，察覺之時，櫻井難掩心中的失落，像是不知不覺間就弄丟了珍惜的寶物。

　　*

　　松本愛乾淨，這個櫻井是知道的，所以再心急他也願意等待。電視上播放著嵐終止活動的新聞，他轉動著手中的搖控器，思緒萬千——連這麼喜歡的事物，也終於即將變成往事了，那麼，那麼……松本呢？會否有天，忽然失去影蹤？留他一人茫然無措，形單影隻？

　　耳後傳來浴室門打開的聲音，櫻井馬上關掉電視，緊緊擁抱著松本，走進房間裡。

　　櫻井平常總要層層遞進，漸入佳境。可是唯有今夜，只想緊抱對方絕不鬆手。剛開始一點一點的吻，從耳畔到舌尖，從後頸到腰際，是熟悉的觸感，櫻井戀棧不去，或者說，已經離不開了，沉酣、失控，只想重重的貼近、緊緊的糾纏，直至合而為一、不分彼此。

　　松本細膩的呻吟喘息，像層層疊疊的花瓣，自然流露，嫵媚動人，卻對這份與生俱來的誘惑一無所知。櫻井細聽著，沉淪著，失控著，挑引出更多更纏綿的音韻，凌亂的想著：他是願意的，在這重重花瓣之下失去生命也好，他也是願意的。

　　細細密密的的汗珠，星星點點的咬痕，涓涓滴滴的愛意。這一刻，愛你愛得失去理智；這一刻，想佔有你甚至無法自拔。不想放手，絕對不會放手，這份感情，能否沿著血液的奔流，傳到松本的心內？

　　溫熱柔軟的感覺過於舒適，安心得不願離去。櫻井滿足地嘆了口氣，又不知饜足地在松本的頰邊深深吸了口氣。

　　我生於世上，你也來到這個世界，幸而相遇，竟然相愛——唯有此刻，藉著肌膚相親、呼吸相聞，重新得到實感。

　　*

　　松本的愛好總是一陣一陣的，喝過蔬菜汁，又轉向泥濘一樣的舞台飲料，後來又改成了牛油咖啡。那自己呢？曾經是最喜歡的前輩，到今日，大概也還是不可或缺的團員吧？到嵐停擺之後，他還能在松本的生活中佔有一席之地嗎？還是像曾經的泥濘飲料，會淪為說起來會失笑的歷史了？

　　*

　　浴室水汽繚繞，霧茫茫中仍舊看得到松本背上的深深淺淺的紅痕，櫻井伸手輕撫而下。

　　「怎麼了？」松本浸在溫暖的池水中，斜斜趴在浴池邊，半睜著沉重的眼瞼，依然注視著櫻井。

　　櫻井凝滯了兩秒，輕輕說道，「我幫你搓搓頭髮吧？」

　　*

　　櫻井決定了非松本不可。

　　這個決定，心念電轉之間，只花了兩秒。或者花了二十年，並肩而行的二十年。誰又說得清呢？

　　櫻井不會讓松本成為過去，變得遙不可及，變成遺憾終生。

　　說出心意，就像會失去一切似的。這樣笨拙的想法，會否引松本失笑？

　　曾經那樣手足無措地應對不了松本的心意，卻忽然說起愛不愛的，大約會令松本意外吧？可是唯有松本，一起走過如此多年，以後也要相伴走過更多日子，直至親近過，爭吵過，又冰釋過；相愛，相擁，直至生命的最後一點一滴。

　　*

　　洗過澡後，理智彷彿找回了櫻井。

　　松本明天下午有工作，自己睡相這樣差可太煩人了，而且今天一早有預定，與其吵醒松本不如先行離開更方便。

　　但櫻井心中毫不畏懼，因為他們二人還有來日方長。

　　像是那句他喜歡的話——結束就是開始。

　　他在二零二一年空白一片的日程表上寫下了第一件事：嵐暫停的第二十四天，約定松本，一起去橫濱看夜景。（註：松本很忙，早一個月約好避免意外。記得要早作準備，訂好餐廳，安排好玫瑰與鋼琴。）（又註，記得要買戒指——會太老套嗎？手鐲——會不會不夠慎重？也許兩樣都買？）

　　

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords：  
> 今夜  
> 花瓣  
> 兩秒
> 
> いのちの最後のひとしずく  
> 歌詞：https://mojim.com/jpy100439x31x7.htm  
>  
> 
> ——以—下—可—以—不—看——  
> 願意看到這邊的大家，大概都是很寬容的人，也許會容許我喋喋不休再說一點有的沒的？  
> 本來定主題的時候是いのちの最後のひとしずく和危険な関係同時定的，因為這兩首歌對應兩個人的視角，希望可以編成平行互補的故事。想寫主角擦肩而過的想法——就是自以爲和誤以為的交錯。但寫前篇手順多了，看著似乎也比較完整。這邊太難接上去了，寫著寫著甚至想過換成雪白の月，乾脆就讓文中的翔君感受一下失去戀人的空虛好了。硝子の少年是最喜歡的，講回首前塵、唯一所愛始終是你，也很適合。  
> 但いのちの最後のひとしずく這首歌還是很喜歡很喜歡，所以還是保留了最初的設定。
> 
> 最後的一句，就是愛既要好好說出來（像文中的松本），也要切實表現在行動中啊（像文中的櫻井）。


End file.
